Alpha-Interferon (IFN) has been approved by the FDA for the treatment of chronic hepatitis C. unfortunately, this treatment has a less than 20% sustqained response rate (i.e., normal alanine aminotransferase for 12 months after therapy is discontinued). patients with chronic hepatitis C have been shown to have elevated hepatic iron levels, and the likelihood of response to IFN has been shown to be inversely proportional to the hepatic iron concentration. The current study is designed to enroll patients with chronic Hepatitis C who have failed to respond to standard IFN therapy alone. Patients will be treated with iron reduction therapy followed by a course of IFN at their most recent dose, provided it is between 3 million units three times a week and 5 million units daily. The duration of IFN therapy will match that of their most recent course of treatment, i.e., from 6-12 months.